A Realization of Love
by DiZ Kyoraku
Summary: Welp, BlackstarXKidd. First chapter is a bit boring but it really leads to the 2nd. Which is waayyyy better! Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!
1. A Invitation

A Invitation

Heyy, It's been a while since I've written a story, Itll be a while before I'm completely done with itt. But, as long as my little inspiration Senna is here, I think it'll be done in good tine. –Sunshine face- :D well then, Let's get started shall we?

"YAHOO!" Blackstar yelled wildly after The team had greatly completed Soul Resonance. As everyone was joyous over their accomplishment Stein was speaking with Marie in the sidelines over how she needed to stop using so much "girl power" at the house. "I can tone it down a bit stein, but I'm not making any promis-" She was then interrupted by another outburst of Blackstars proud trademark. "YAHOO!" Blackstar… why are you so energetic…. And so jumbled up? I mean you only have one tattoo on one side and It disgusts me! Kidd thought in his head. "Kidd? Helloo?" Kidd faintly heard, being sidetracked by his thoughts over Blackstars Asymmetry. "So, are ya comin or not?" Sorry, what? Think ya can make it to Me and Blackstars get together? "Sure, but get together isn't really a 'cool' thing to say." Well I wouldn't classify it as a party. "Whoa. Classify? Since when did you learn such big words?" Ah maka's been making me study harder. She doesn't wanna do any remedial crap. "What does vocabulary have ANYTHING to do with soul resonance, Or anything for that matter." Huh? Maka said good vocabulary makes wavelengths more equal or some shit like that. "I can assure you it doesn't." What the hell? Maka! Get your ass over here and explain why you've been making me study over nothing! Studying is so.. so… UNCOOL! "Kidd? Why did you tell soul? Ahhh! She gained a frustrated face and got red as soul when he saw Blair's large boobs, she stomped away trying to get as far away from soul who was two paces behind her yelling over all the time she made him waste studying when he could be doing something cool. "Shit. I made a big fuss over soul and maka.. Guess im not invited to the party anymore huh blackstar?" Of course you are! They argue every day for every hour. Just be there at 6. "Ah. Okay. I'll try and make it. Want me to bring Liz and Patty?" Sure. The more the better! "I think the saying is the more the mar-" YAHOO! Well im gonna get going. Peace Kidd. "Why do I even bother…" Byeee!

-Shifts clothes through closet- No. No. Hm...Ah...No. Nothing is good! Damn... Why can't I be gay to have an amazing fashion sense... Nothing is good enough for Blackstar! wait what? Agh -shakes head-I suppose I'll ask liz and patty. They'll prolly know what i should wear, Liz. Pat- Hmm, a note. "Dear kidd, Me and patty went to go hide maka from soul, so we won't be able to make it, or at least we'll be pretty late. Your clothes are right there on the side. Byeee. P.S I LIKE COOKIES! -Patty P.S.S If you want some cookies theyre in the oven which should be ddone right about now." -ding- what the hel? how did they know that... "P.S.S.S I love youuu -Liz & Patty" ? WHAT THE HELL? 3 P.S'S? -dies a little on the inside- TT_TT Oh... here are those cookies... *munch munch* wait... THEIRS 8 COOKIES! :D Well then! I'm all pumped to go to that..."get-together..." wow soul, how lame of you anyways, oh, here are the clothes Liz & Patty spoke of. Wow. They really ARE better at picking clothes. Must be all those teen magazines they read. Speaking of which, theres one now. Oh, this isn't a clothing magazine... Hm... Why would they be reading this...? -skims through pages-

"This weeks Questionnaire is for our Male readers."

Questionnaire? Oh, down below...

"Are you Gay, or Straight?"

Oh my! -Kidds face begins to blush- I- I wonder... No... Your perfectly straight... You always stare at Pattys large... succulent breasts... -drool- Well it doesn't take out being Bisexual... No no no... Kid, your perfectly heterosexual he reassured. Eh. I'm not worried about it.. Maybe I'll give it a try...

"Have you ever thought about the same sex?"

Well... No... I do stare at Blackstar alott... But thats just because I dispise his horrid Asymmetry.. But.. I guess that counts... -checks yes-

"Have you ever had or thought about having relations with the same sex?"

-Face turns pink- MUST IT ASK SUCH IN-DEPTH QUESTIONS? Eh... Well... There was this one time... No... It's best not to bring back old memories... But... It should at least be tooken into thought...

*Flashback*

**Welp, Thats the end of the first chapter! Don't worry theres more then just reading magazines. Hm, the next chapters subject is pretty obvious, but yeah. Review? :D **


	2. Flashback

Liz spoke steadily trying to word out her advice clearly to Blackstar. "Look hun, No-one is going to find out your secret. Promise ". But Liz… Are you sure I don't make it obvious about well… Me liking kidd… more then a friend? "Yeah. Honestly I thought you hated the guy when you first battled. It seemed like you and um.. Soul would be the more likely couple". Well. I dunno… He just makes me really nervous about speaking to him. Let alone looking into his beautiful golden eyes… "Heh…" What? "Your so smitten and madly in love with the boy huh?" Yeah… Anyways, you guys still coming to the cabin down south for the winter? "oh, yeah I think, I'll ask kidd. But first, I think you should tell him you lo-" Liz. Who are you talking to? kidd asked while walking through the door. Oh! Uh! No-one! Liz said as she quickly ended the call before being caught. Hm, I wonder if… No… He would never be gay.. let alone fall for a guy… or especially me… as blackstar said this a tear fell to the screen of his cell phone.

**gonna resume the chapter (copied in journal) when i get a chance. Review what little there is. xD**


End file.
